Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = 4$ $-12x+6y = -12$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -4x+4$ $y = 2x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x+6y = -12$ $6y = 12x-12$ $y = 2x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.